A Change in Thought
by Tickledpink429
Summary: Everyone knows that Lily Evans hates James Potter! What if that all changes? Join Lily, James, and the maurauders in a fic that tells it all! Oh God I suck at Summaries!
1. Maybe I was wrong

By: tickledpink429

Disclaimer: Some characters you will notice are mine but only some most them are

JKR's

Please Read and Review!

Maybe I was wrong:

Lily

Guess what happened today? I had transfiguration, not only was that my worst subject, but today I was partnered up with James Potter, my worst enemy! A marauder! I despise him! Him and his little friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew! He always annoyed me, asked me out, and cursed Slytherins' (not that that isn't a good thing but it's against the school rules!)

"How is my lily-flower today?" he asked. Flashing me a haughty grin. That grin was strong enough to make me want to kiss him! I really did! I mean Lily Evans kiss James Potter? That's bizarre! "I see you are falling for the Potter Charm! I can see it in your eyes!" James said after my little minute of staring. I blushed a light shade of crimson. He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans I'm sure you know what to do! Get to work or it will be 15 points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said, coming to our table. I gasped; I can't possibly loose 15 points. Potter banged his fist on the table. At that McGonagall added, "Each". This wasn't fair. We only took a minute of our time away. It wasn't like we were disrupting the class! We were just taking time from us, not from anyone else, and it had been only a minute, three minutes but I doubt it!

"I'm not your lily-flower!" I said through gritted teeth. I really did hate it when people called me that. The only person I allow to call me that is well, my dad.

"Of coarse, flower of the forest." He said, now smirking. "Ok, Flower, lets get started with this book shall we?"

I glared at him but nodded. We had to turn the book into an animal but before turning it into an animal we had to look through it to find out how. McGonagall said that we would pay more attention to the class if we did it ourselves and she said that we would learn more. She also said that anyone who didn't successfully turn the book into some kind of animal would loose 5 points from their house. She said that we were not allowed to turn it into anything big or illegal.

Trying to have a civil conversation with the ass-hole I said, "Since we were forced to become partners, we need to have an equal share of work…"

"How about you find a page that's good for what we are doing and I read about it and we each get to try. If you don't make it I try and we keep on going at that pattern until one of us succeeds." Potter interrupted. I frowned, not liking to be interrupted. Then I smiled.

"Spoken like a respectable student. I like that idea." I complimented. He shrugged.

"It's a gift." For the first time I actually laughed at James Potter. "So…"

"So...What?" I questioned.

"Start turning the pages, come on! GO! GO! GO!" I smiled slightly and looked at the table of contents. I placed the book in my lap. Wow! It was heavy, so I set it back on the table.

"Ok ..." I mumbled, "let's see…" I could sense Potter looking at me, checking me out, I guess. I smiled to myself. "Here," I said handing the book to Potter, "Page 984, and paragraph 3."

"Ok." Potter said as I handed him the book. "Ok Animal transfiguration is a complicated stream of magic, yeah blah, blah, blah, blah… oh here it is, wave your wand as if you are tracing waves in the ocean and recite the words Transfeg and the animal you want to transfigure the object to and add the motion for the animal. Look at the chart below to see the different kinds of wand motions." He narrated. "Ok what animal are we doing?"

"I don't want anything too complicated like an owl because the owl can do all sorts of things fly, carry mail, hoot, so I suspect that would be very difficult. I have allergies to cats, though they are probably not that easy but not too difficult. I think a small puppy would be just adorable and not that hard."

"Yeah I also have allergies to cats. Ok a puppy would be reasonable."

"Great! So what's the motion for a puppy or dog?" I asked.

"An owl, no. a ferret, no. A cat, no. Kitten, no. Dog, no. Puppy, n-yes. Here it is. for a puppy you have to draw a small peanut in the air, no idea why, but that's what it says."

"Are you kidding Potter?" At that he shook his head seriously. "Give me that!" I said seizing the book from his hands. Indeed it was as he said it. "Ok fine," I was looking at the page very suspiciously. I took the book and recited, "Transfeg German Shepard!" Making the wave motion and the peanut motion. I had a very weird looking German Shepard. His whole body was a book just with a tail and head.

"Here let me try." Potter said. "Transfeg German Shepard!" He was very excellent at transfiguration. It front of me stood a German Shepard. Every detail in the animal was exact, just like my dog. This one was just a puppy.

Of course I had seen magic before, but Pot-James had created something I never seen before. Well actually I once saw McGonagall turn her desk into a goat but that was a long time ago. I never had seen a student do it with no difficulty at all. I guess that all I just thought was written on my facial expression because at that James said, "Surprised I did that Flower?" I laughed. "What?" he asked looking childlike, with puppy eyes and curled lips and scrunched nose. He and the German Shepard looked almost identical. I almost felt bad for laughing at him. I always thought James Potter was very attractive but here he was in front of me looking so adorable.

"You Puppy!" I laughed. He smirked. I laughed.

"Mr. Potter, Ms, Evans, I said I would take 15 points away so I…" McGonagall came over and saw the Dog, "Everyone look this way at Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans's creation!" she announced to the class. "Why a German Shepard? Very good, excellent! 30 points to Gryffindor." I smiled, that was nice of her.

By the time class finished only a few students ended up making animals. Some of the people who did were my friend Olivia Smith and her partner Charles Lion, Zoë Masons and Barbra Masons, and Jason Crotchen and Alicia Miller.

"How was Transfiguration with Potter?" asked Zoë Masons as we came into our dormitory for a little break. She loved gossip! She always thought that if a female gets paired up with a male then they are officially have some sort of relationship.

"Not bad, actually! He is very funny and incredibly smart! You should have seen him transfigure that book! He even let me keep the puppy. Well actually he said that I can have him as long as he gets to see it sometime too! And when he smiles I literally feel my knees go weak! You should have seen his face when I laughed at him though! He looked exactly like Jorie! He was so cute. I always thought that he was good-looking but when he had that face he was so much like a puppy!" I think I said that all in one breath!

"Oh my goodness! Is Lily Evans falling for James Potter?" Olivia Smith said. She was a muggle born like me. She used to go out with Potter in the middle of 5th year and they broke up last year, in 5th. They both said they loved each other, but like brother and sister. They were very close.

"No I'm not! I just find him amusing and tremendously gorgeous!"

"Listen to yourself, Lily!" replied Barbra Masons, Zoë's twin sister.

"Yeah Lils." Said Anita Gray another one of my friends. Tina Twain and Janice Crone laughed.

"Oh James did this James did that! Really Lily, we're not that thick!" Tina said.

"Anyone of you could have fooled me!" I said coolly. "Really, this it the first time I actually didn't get mad at potter or complain about him, this was just one day! Maybe he would do something dim-witted tomorrow and I will detest him again? Stop going into these weird conclusions! It's already annoying!" I complained.

"You know I'm with Lillian, here." Olivia stated. "She's right just because she thinks he is adorable does not mean she likes him! Really!"

"Oh but Livy, we are just getting started!" said Janice. I glowered at her and stuck my tongue out! "What Lily? We are only telling the truth!" she said making puppy eyes nowhere near as cute as James's! Well I guess I thought James's were cuter since he was a guy and I kinda like him.

"Come on Olive lets get out of here!" I said to Olivia. She nodded and we marched out! Not knowing where we were going we just decided to just take a walk around the castle, maybe even go into the kitchens to grab a bite to eat, and then we would walk around the lake and just have girl talk!

James

I was partners with Lily Evans today! I didn't do anything stupid and she laughed at me, and she probably thought I was good-looking since she kept staring at me, and was surprised that I'm as smart as Dumbledore! Ok, fine, I'm not as smart as Dumbledore but hey? I'm still smart! Anyway here comes Sirius, oh no he has that look again! HELP ME! Oh thank goodness here comes Remus to the rescue! Where is Peter though? He is almost never present! Oh well, Pete, you're missing out on the fun.

"Prongs! Prongs! What did Lily-love do today? Details please!" Sirius came into the common room. I was sitting on my favorite arm-chair by the fire doing a report for Professor Higgins, the potions master.

"Sirius, you sound like a girl! Really." Remus was saying over and over again.

"Details Prongs? D-E-T-A-I-L-S!" Sirius said as he sat down beside me! Remus was getting a seat at the other side of me now shaking his head and laughing.

I turned to Remus, "Help me!" I said desperately.

"No can do Prongs! Padfoot actually makes sense here, not that it's the right way to ask. I'm sure that even, Wormtail wants to know what happened with you and your flower." Remus said calmly.

"Who said my name?" Peter asked as he came into the portrait hole.

"Where were you?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Kitchens, I'm ravenous!" he replied. "Now, who said my name?"

"I did!" said Remus.

"Can we please stay on the subject?" Sirius said annoyed, now. "See Wormy, Werepuppy and me would like to know what happened between Lily-Love and Jim-Prongs. Why didn't Love-Lily smack Jimsiekins on the face, why didn't she scream at him, why did she stare at him and laugh at him? Savvy?"

"I yes Prongs, why didn't she?" Peter said.

"I don't know. I guess she likes me. Maybe she just wants to be civil with everyone this year? I don't know." I answered annoyed.

"No! No! No!" Remus said now. "Prongs, you might have had a girlfriend in the past but you know absolutely nothing about women! Jim just didn't do anything stupid this time! Aren't I right?"

"I guess. I don't know!" I answered.

"Werepuppy is right!" Sirius stated. "Jimmy-boy didn't do anything stupid! Yay! Let's go to the kitchens and rejoice?"

"How about not and say we did?" I suggested.

"Fine Pronsiekins, you are turning into a mature Werepuppy like Moonie here." Sirius huffed.

"I'm not a Werepuppy!" Remus said. "I'm a grown werewolf who can attack you anytime if I wanted to! So stop calling me that!"

"Fine!" Sirius said, sulking out through the portrait hole, muttering something about werepuppies.

It's so like Sirius to get everyone annoyed. Nothing happened between Lily Evans and me! Nothing!

"_Hey he has a point" _said voice so much like Remus's said.

Remus! Get out of my head!

_I'm not Remus!_

You are my conscience aren't you?

_Yep! Now that you found out who I am you're stuck with me! Sirius has a point!  
_

No!

_Do you like her?_

Yes, so she still hates me!

_Maybe she doesn't!_

Yeah she does!

_Maybe if you stop acting like an idiot and act more mature she might like you back! You acted like that during transfiguration!_

What? No I didn't! I acted like myself!

_Maybe it's that you're maturing and growing older and those old things just go away without you noticing!_

Yeah Maybe! Still Lily Evans hates me!

_Maybe she doesn't! If you act the way you did with her today maybe she would come around and see you are not that bad!_

Can we please stop talking!

_If you take my advice, then we will!_

Fine! Ill try to act the way I did today when Lily Evans is around!

_No! Not only for Lily, for Everyone!_

Fine!

_Say "I James Potter,_

I, James Potter

_Will not act like an idiot in front of everyone!_

Will not act like an idiot in front of everyone!

_I will act the way I did in transfiguration_

I will act the way I did in transfiguration

_Especially in front on Lily Evans _

Especially in front of Lily Evans

_Good_

Good!

_You can stop copying me now!_

Ok!

_Bye for now! But I am watching you!_

Stupid voice inside my head!

_Hey! I heard that!_

I am talking to myself! Where has this world of ours gone to?

_Whatever!_

Get out of my brain Remus!  
_I'm not Remus!  
_Yes you are no matter what you say!

_You are acting childish!_

Whatever!

_But you promised..._

that I wouldnt be an idiot. I didnt, however promise not to act childish.

_Its the same thing!_

No its not! Get out of my head, Remus!

_I am not Remus!_

Sure, thats what you want me to think!

_Ugh!_


	2. Keeping Secrets and Being Good Friends

Authors Note:

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! I have had so many things to deal with! My job and college! Its tough stuff! Yeah, If I don't post then just be patient with me!

Ok let me clarify! This is the beginning of 6th year. Its said on Ootp that they started dating in 7th year so they aren't dating, not yet anyways. Just keep reading and please please please review!

Keeping Secrets and Being Good Friends 

Lily:

"Wake up, Lily!" Olivia screamed in the morning.

"No!" I said, throwing a pillow her way. She dodged it and laughed.

"You never were a morning person, were you Lils?" Olivia laughed.

"Nope, and never will be!" I said. "Can I please go back to sleep now?"

"No way! The others and I waited for you to wake up but you didn't! They gave up on you and left! I didn't so you have to give me something in return!"

"Fine!" I said, getting out of bed. Olivia can be a little too reasonable if you know what I mean. I pulled my pajamas off and put on a black skirt mini skirt and a red blouse under my robes. I saw that Olivia (as usual) was wearing a very mini, mini-skirt. It showed most of her thighs if not all. "So how are you and Charlie?" I asked.

"Hmm… Well, what do you think?" Olivia answered. She was blushing.

"Well, I think that you are not a virgin, if you know what I mean?" I answered back. "Did you get some?"

Olivia blushed, "Okay, we 'had it' once but it was by accident!"

"I want to stay a virgin until marriage or at least until I get engaged!" I said.

"Trust me, I wanted it to be that way, too. Sometimes you just cant resist!" Olivia said.

"So… how was it?" I asked.

"Oh my God you have no idea! Magnificent sex!" Olivia said.

"That good, huh?" I asked. Olivia threw a pillow at me and I threw it back.

"Come on, the girls are probably thinking that I passed out waiting for you!" Olivia said.

"Yeah okay!" I said, following her into the common room and out of the Portrait Hole.

"Listen Lily, you can't tell anyone about me not being a virgin. People will think I am some sort of slut! Some people already think that!" Olivia said.

"Of coarse Livy, I won't tell a soul! But I don't understand what's so wrong; a lot of girls at this school aren't virgins!" I said.

"Lily! I just don't like to give away personal secrets!" Olivia said.

"Don't worry Livy; you know I won't tell anyone!" I said. As we walked down to the Great Hall, I could see everyone enjoying a delightful meal on the third day of school! The Great Hall was packed. I could see the little 1st years running around trying to find their house table. I could also see that there was no space on the table for me and Olivia except a small space made by the girls. That space was for only 2 people. Charlie was sitting on one side of the space and James was sitting on the other. I didn't want to sit next to Charlie for a few reasons:

I don't know him very well

He is Olivia's Boyfriend

Olivia would want to sit next to him

Olivia and him would probably get mad at me for sitting next to him

I am not comfortable around him

…So that left me with James.

"Hi Lily! Its about time you woke up!" Zoë said once I sat down.

"How was your night?" asked Barbra.

"It was good. What about yours?" I replied.

"Everything was good." Barbra said,

"Look Lily, Barbra and I would love to stay and chat but we have some last minute studying to do at the library!" Zoë said.

"It's Saturday! It's not last minute!" I said, laughing.

"Trust me, in Twin world it is last minute!" Barbra said. They left before Lily would say bye. Lily looked around and found that she had no one to talk to. Olivia and Charlie were snogging next to me. Janice, Anita, and Tina were whispering quietly, the rest of the marauders were also talking in a group about something and laughing and then James I heard James say, "You guys are crazy!" and he left his group. I sat quietly eating.

James:

I noticed that Lily was alone and quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Why?" She said back to me and smiled slightly.

"You just seemed all quiet and you weren't talking with anyone so I thought something was up." I said giving her a small smile.

"Oh don't worry, its just everyone was absorbed in something to talk about and I came and I had nobody to talk to but I am fine!" Lily said, smiling.

Oh God I love to see her smile

_Then tell her you Idiot!_

Good Idea genius!

_Just tell her. Woman love to hear stuff like that!_

Fine! Fine! Fine!

"You know what?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked back

"You light up the world when you smile." I said.

"Really? Does my smile really light the world up? Or is it that you like to see me smile? " she asked, I knew she was just playing around.

"Of course, your smile even helps the sick."

"Wow, maybe I should become a healer!" She said

"Definitely maybe your smile will cure some weird diseases muggles die from!" I said.

"Its called cancer, ammonia, AIDS, Anorexia or any other diseases your crazy mind is thinking of!" I said, laughing.

"Lily, you know that its not funny, right?" I asked her.

Lily

Why did James ask me this? When did he get so serious? James isn't serious. Not even Sirius is serious.

"Lily?" James asked me.

"Huh?" I woke up from my thoughts, "Oh yeah of course it isn't funny!" I said

"Yeah poor muggles, they die from such diseases." James said. Since when did he care about anyone else.

"Yeah they do, in fact my sister has Anorexia and I say she deserves it." I said.

"What?" James asked.

"What do you mean? Oh yeah you don't know my sister! Well lets just say she is jealous of me being a witch and tells me to make her skinnier everyday. I of course don't even know how to do those things and then she hits and screams at me. My parents are both surgeons, well muggle healers, so they are hardly at home." I explained

"So just because she is mean you think she deserves to die?" James asked.

"What? No of course not, its just that well its hard to say she doesn't deserve it!" I said.

"Yeah I see your point!" James said.

"So you don't think I'm a bad sister?" I asked. He shook his head. Then we stopped talking.

After a moment of silence James broke it, "Lily?"

"Yeah?" I asked, He was being serious again.

"Do you… Do you, um…" James was stuttering

"What?" I asked. Was he going to ask me out again?

"Lily, I know that you for whatever reason don't want to be my friend. But Lily I can be a really great friend! Just give me the chance!" He begged.

"James where is this coming from, we were just talking about my sister and you are asking to be my friend? We are barely acquaintances!" I said. Yes I really want to be his friend but that would totally make me look bad in front of the public eye.

"Come on Lily!" He begged.

"Fine James! We will be friends but nothing more than that!" I said, smiling slightly.

"What about good friends?" James asked.

"Fine!" I said. We shook on it. Now the whole school will now about James and Lily being "Good Friends".


End file.
